1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring a pressure with at least one pressure sensor having at least one active sensor surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From practice, various pressure sensors are known, which are configured, for example, as membrane sensor, piezoelectric sensor, electret, piezoresistive sensor, or as Pirani sensor.
The disadvantage of the sensors, which are known from practice, consists in that they often have a large thermal and temporal drift, that is, as a result of thermal conditions or age, a zero point drift occurs. In part, these sensors also fail to achieve a sufficient resolution.
The objects of the invention consist in providing a device for measuring pressure having at least one pressure sensor with at least one active sensor surface, in particular in the application field of vacuum pressure sensors, wherein a zero point drift is considerably reduced or does not occur at all, and which has a high resolution while moreover having a cost effective design.